


Disney Movie Date Night

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [32]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Reader is a huge Disney fan, So is Matt, almost, slight agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt focuses on you when he's overwhealmed by his senses. While he's doing this, he "sees" you singing and dancing to disney music. You later invite him on a date to watch disney movies.</p><p>(I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Movie Date Night

Matt hopes you won't mind. You are his friend after all, and friends help each other. Though this is sort of one sided. You're more of an acquaintance, and Matt hopes that one day you can be a friend (maybe even more). For now though, he'll have to settle for listening to you. He worries that if he tells you about it later- and he hopes you'll get to a point where he can- that you'll think it's creepy. If he's being realistic- which he always is- this is creepy. Which brings him full circle. He hopes you won't mind. The thing that puts his mind to rest is that it's 100% innocent.

His senses get overwhelmed at times, and sometimes meditating doesn't work. That's when he focuses his senses on you. He has a sense of your privacy. He switches his focus when he hears you in compromising situations, or in moments when you need to be alone. Now that he's thinking about it, he only listens to you when you're at peace, or you're being silly. His favorite times though, are when you're cleaning. 80% of the time you turn on Disney music and dramatically sing and act along. Sometimes you're a little off key, but your perfect inflection, and the body language picked straight from the films make up for it. As he sits, using his radar sense to picture you, he's never been more grateful for it. Well, maybe when it saved him from a few bullets, but this takes a close second.

He doesn't talk about it much, in his life there's always something more important, but Disney has a special place in his heart. It's the bit of pop culture he can cling to when he doesn't keep up on any new films or TV shows. He only knows bits and pieces he's picked up from Foggy, or big ones like Star Wars, and Jurassic Park/World. It's one of the things he remembers seeing, and thus, something he holds dear. This recent twist you've brought to it only makes it that much better for him. Maybe that's why he can't force himself to stop listening to the girl in the apartment downstairs.

-0-

The next time he runs into you, his troubles melt away for one small moment. He's a school boy again, nervous around his crush. As you notice him, he can at least take comfort in your quickened heartbeat and heated skin on sight of him.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey." He smiles in an effort to calm your nerves and disguise his, but the sight only makes your heart flutter more. This in turn, makes his smile turn into a poorly concealed grin.

You might have commented on it if you weren't struggling with what you've decided to ask him. "So, please forgive me if I'm being forward. Um, I don't see a ring, and whenever I've seen you with a girl, she's a different one." You pause to kick yourself for not getting to the point quicker. "What I'm trying to get at is: are you single?"

His grin has only widened since you started rambling. "I am."

You let out a relieved breath. "Okay, with that trainwreck of an intro, would you want to go in a date with me sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. What did you have in mind?"

"I um... I don't know. If I'm being honest, I hadn't thought past asking you out. I guess I'd usually suggest a movie. Would that be something you'd enjoy, or no?"

"It's not something I do often, but it can be enjoyable with the right company."

"Oh, maybe we should do something else then. I just didn't want to assume."

"No, it's fine. I think you'd be the right company." He feels your skin heat up again. "I like Disney movies. They remind me of a simpler time. Plus, I remember them for the most part."

"Okay, that's great. I love Disney. Since I was a teenager, I've always said I need to find someone who wouldn't be a snob about watching them as an adult. What's your favorite?"

"Which ones do you have?"

"All of them. Well, except for the old live action ones."

"Okay. Well my favorite one when I was a kid was Peter Pan, but I gained a new respect for Snow White when I got older."

"How so?"

"A story for another time maybe. I feel like my tragic backstory isn't good pre-first date material." He lets out a humorless chuckle.

"Okay. When do you want to do this?"

"Do you have plans this Friday?"

"I do now. Do you want to come over around seven?"

"Sure. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. And don't feel the need to dress up. It can be really low key."

He smiles. "Alright. I look forward to it."

-0-

The thing about dating you is that Matt has grown a conscious about what he can only refer to as spying on you. Maybe it's eve's dropping, but that's not better. As hard as it is for him- the man can hear everything whether he likes it or not- he readjusts his focus. The leak in the bathroom faucet, the neighbor's TV, the barking dog in the complex next door, his own heartbeat. None of it helps.

He waits four months to tell you that he's Daredevil and about his heightened senses that allow him to do it.

You're silent for a while, trying to digest everything he just told you. "Wait, so why are you telling me this now?"

"I have a confession."

"Okay." You're worried about what comes next because isn't that what he just did?

"Sometimes I get overwhelmed and I have to pick a focus point so I don't panic. I've always felt like an unwilling voyeur, but I can't help it. I hear everything within a hundred mile radius, and some things further. Before we started going out, I uh, I used you as my focus point. I tried to respect your privacy at the same time though. The only time I listened to you was when you were in a good mood, singing and dancing to Disney music as you cleaned." He smiles a little at the thought, before wiping it off his face, remembering the situation. Remembering that you would have every right to get angry at him for this. "I stopped doing it when we started going out. Anyway, I wanted to apologize."

You nod. "I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. I know what anxiety is like, and if listening to me helps, that's fine with me."

"You're not angry?" He knows you're not, he can hear your heartbeat, how steady it is. The words just slipped out in disbelief.

You shake your head. "I'm not. You handled it well. In any case, it helps that I like you."

He smiles at that before pulling you in for a kiss. "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

-10 months later-

Matt comes through the door and wraps his arms around your waist as he buries his nose in the crook of your neck. "You know what today is?"

"The day you realize not everyone has super hearing and stop muffling your voice in various ways when you talk?"

He lifts his head and sets it on your shoulder. "Sorry, you smell so good. And no. As of today it's been a year since we went on our first date."

You turn around in his arms so you can see his face.

"You remembered?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah, but all the other guys I've been with have acted like it was no big deal. They just tolerated a special date night on an anniversary. You know, 'well I can't come tonight guys, the ol' girlfriend wants to celebrate when we met. Women, right?'"

He shakes his head. "People still say that shit?"

"The ones I've been with, yeah."

"Well it's their loss. You're with me now and for as much as I'm lacking in time management, being Daredevil, I can remember one of the best days of my life."

"What? Watching Peter Pan with me?" You chuckle.

"Yeah. It was the first time I got to spend time with you after running into you in the hallway all the time. And incase you hadn't noticed from the stories, my life was pretty depressing before you."

You nod. "That night was nice. Candy and Disney movies are a good foundation to a relationship."

He laughs. "If only people knew the formula."

"That's what I'm saying." You take his hand and lead him to the sofa. "So now that I've unlocked your tragic backstory,"

He gives a small, if a little sad, smile at that.

"I remember you saying you gained a new appreciation for Snow White when you got older. What was it?"

"There were parallels in my life. My dad died, and Stick showed up and was abusive while everyone else was oblivious. He never coddled me or did anything to mislead me, but he wasn't an idiot. He had to have known that a ten year old who just lost his dad would see him as a father figure. Abusive or not. My dad and I had a humble household, but moving into the orphanage made it feel like falling from royalty. It wasn't often that I had the time, or energy, or focus to look back to my memories with my dad. One time I did though, and I remembered watching it with him when I was young. Thinking back on it, I thought she was so strong to go through everything she did and still stay so kind. I tried to do the same, but don't know how well I succeeded."

"If it was written today instead of in the forties, I'm sure Snow White would exact justice on those wreaking havoc on her kingdom. And here I was thinking your motivation and role models were rooted in your religion."

He laughs. "They are, but you asked why I appreciate the movie. Not where my motives come from."

You smile. "I know; I'm teasing."

He leans in and kisses you. "So do you want to celebrate? We could make it a tradition and watch a Disney movie every anniversary."

"Sure. But first I have something for you." You take his hand and lead him to the sofa before going to your shared bedroom to fish a box out of your purse. "So, I was a little nervous before since I didn't know how you'd react, but since you brought up our anniversary, uh here." You place the box in his hands."It's just a little something ."

He opens it and runs his hands over it. "A tie pin?" He can tell by its smoothness and its weight that it's a nice one.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what to get you and you're always straightening tie. I don't know if it's a nervous habit or if you're actually worried about it." You ramble.

He smiles fondly while he waits for you to trail off. When you do, he pulls you in for a kiss. "I love it. I got you something too. If you want it." He pulls out a similar box, but instead of a rectangle, it's a square.

You open it and a ring is resting inside.

He hears your heart hammering in your chest, but the faint scent of sweat tells him it's more nervous than excited. "It's a promise ring." He rushes to clarify.

"Oh, okay." You let out a breath of relief. "Sorry if I scared you, I'm just not quite ready for marriage."

He shakes his head. "Me either. It's okay. I just handed you a ring, what were you supposed to think?" He lets out a nervous chuckle. "I should've thought that out more carefully."

You smile. "This is really pretty though. Thanks Matt." You slide it on your finger before pulling him in for another kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. I had Karen and Foggy help me pick it out."

"That's why Karen asked me my ring size." That was a while ago that she asked that. You think. "Wow. You've been thinking about this for a while."

He nods. "I wanted it to be perfect." He pauses. "I guess I need a little help on the whole gift giving thing."

"Well that makes two of us."

He pulls you close. "So what are we watching?"

"Want to watch a newer Disney movie? I can describe it for you."

He smiles. "Sure."

"Okay, Tangled it is. Now, some background information. Disney wanted Flynn (the guy who opens the movie and Rapunzel's love interest) to be the hottest prince yet."

Matt laughs.

"I'm serious. They held meetings where they would ask their employees what the most attractive qualities in a man are. In the concept room they had pictures of George Clooney and Johnny Depp and some other people, I don't remember. He was also supposed to be British, but they changed that."

He smiles. "I love you and your movie trivia."

"I'm glad you appreciate it." You snuggle into him and describe all the characters before you start the movie."

-0-

"You know, you're great at describing movies." he says when it's over.

"I'm glad."

"I mean it. You're better than the descriptive services movies come with. I actually enjoy TV and movies with you. Have you ever thought about doing it professionally?"

You shake your head. "No. Anyway, I think you're just partial."

"That's true, but even when you were just my cute neighbor, I loved your voice."

"Aww, thanks babe. I loved your voice too."

He laughs.

"You laugh, but you don't have to be blind to appreciate a sexy voice when you hear one."

"I guess that's true." He pauses. "Thank you for always being willing to accommodate me. It means a lot."

"Of course. I don't mind."

Matt's actually surprised to hear your heart remain steady, not even fluttering as you say it. He responds by pulling you closer. "I love you." He kisses the top of your head.

"I love you too Matt."


End file.
